jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Celia Oshala
Celia Oshala was a human Jedi Knight in the New Sith War Era. Biography Early Life and Jedi Training Celia was born on Onderon to Ty and Moira Oshala. Both of her parents served in the Onderon military, Moira as a pilot and Ty as a field medic. Ty and Moira recognized their daughter's affinity for the Force, and arranged for her to be trained as a Jedi. At the age of eight, Celia began her training at the Jedi Academy on Ossus. As years passed, she grew into a tall, athletic young woman, with a strength and grace of movement that made her a natural with a lightsaber. Due in no small part to early education received from her father, she also showed strong proficiency in Jedi healing techniques. Apprenticeship Celia was nineteen when she began her apprenticeship with Vance Harkin, an elderly Jedi Master known for his rather unorthodox views. The two of them traveled throughout the galaxy, never staying in one place for long, and seldom working in any official Jedi capacity. Master Harkin, Celia soon learned, was something of a lone wolf in the Jedi Order. Though a member of the Order for well over forty years, Harkin had never held a seat on the Council, and only rarely involved himself in Jedi affairs. Though Harkin could often be often be uncomfortably critical of Jedi tradition and teachings, Celia came to respect and, later, even admire his stubborn independence. More importantly, she found his instruction invaluable. Their time together was a series of perilous situations and inhospitable worlds, and through it all, Harkin taught her how to fight and how to survive. After four years, Harkin deemed Celia ready to face the Trials. Jedi Knight Now 23 years old, the newly-Knighted Celia Oshala left the Ossus Academy. After a brief visit to Onderon, where she was reunited with her parents for the first time in fifteen years, Celia made her way to Corellia to offer her services to the Jedi Academy there. Encounter With the Yuuzhan Vong The administrator of the Corellian Academy sent Celia to investigate a Yuuzhan Vong attack on the planet Rendili. The mission led her, along with a handful of Jedi and a team of Senate commandos, to the Vong homeworld Zonama Sekot. They found they had walked into a trap, and narrowly survived an attack by a pack of voxyn unleashed upon them by Nem Yin. Kashyyyk After escaping Zonama Sekot, Celia felt a call through the Force drawing her to the Wookiee planet Kashyyyk, and, despite having no idea as to what awaited her there, she answered it. Her hired ship crashed into Kashyyyk's Shadowlands, near the tomb of a powerful Sith spirit named Electrix. Before showing her the way back to civilization, Electrix told Celia of Darth Plaugueis' attempts to master death, and requested she seek out his old research, promising great power in return. Clara's Message Celia returned to the Corellian academy to ponder the Sith Lord's request and seek counsel, but she didn't stay long. She received what appeared to be an emergency transmission from her older sister Clara and set out to investigate. The transmission led her to Nar Shaddaa, but she was too late; Clara was already dead by the time she arrived. Over the next few days, Celia hunted down the band of smugglers who were responsible for her sister's death and, giving in to her anger and grief, killed them all. The Sith Holocron Still mourning Clara, Celia focused on the quest given to her on Kashyyyk. She began her search in Darth Plagueis' abandoned apartment on Coruscant, where she found an old data storage device containing partial records of some of Plagueis' studies. From the data, Celia learned of the existence of an ancient Sith holocron on the jungle planet Felucia that she believed might contain the information she sought. She chartered a transport to Felucia immediately. Death Celia landed at the Felucian Jedi Base, and began her search there with the help of an Imperial Knight she met when she arrived. She was able to discover the holocron's location, but she and her companion were attacked in the base's Archives by a Sith Lord known as Jud'dayus. After a brief duel, Celia was mortally wounded. Before she died, however, she managed to pass along the information about the holocron to the rest of the Jedi. Personality and Traits Celia was outgoing and cheerful, though occasionally hotheaded. She was supremely confident in her abilities, perhaps to a fault, and showed exceptional courage in the face of danger. Celia was tall and willowy, and kept herself in excellent physical shape through rigorous exercise. She eschewed the traditional Jedi garb in favor of fitted, supple clothing to give herself as much freedom of movement as possible, and she often went barefoot, particularly when fighting or training with her lightsaber. Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Females